Vessels or containers exist that are portable, convenient to use, and designed to contain volatile and/or aggressive products for use. These types of portable vessels usually consist of a base assembly and a lid assembly, that when assembled together provide an effective barrier for containing the volatile product. The base and/or lid are typically made of a glass, a plastic, a metal, combinations of the foregoing, or the like.
Such vessels are used in the cosmetics and personal care industries for containing a product to be applied to a body, where, as described above, the product to be applied to the body may be volatile and/or aggressive. Conventional base and lid assemblies may be opened and closed using different types of mechanisms. For example, conventional base and lid assemblies are opened and closed using rotatable thread mechanisms, snap mechanisms, and clamp mechanisms. Although portable vessels exist, there is a continuing need for more and different vessels and fastening mechanisms. Particularly, there is a continuing need for containers for cosmetics that provide a secure closure while also facilitating easy access for quick access to the product.